Heroína
by Kurai Kiryu
Summary: Final especulativo para a luta com o Pain. Ela entrou no meio de sua luta e quase morreu, ele não gostou nadinha. Agora, Naruto veio cobrar satisfações, mas Hinata pela primeira vez não se importa com o que ele pensa dela. Só queria ser sua heroína...


Heroína

A noite havia caído sobre Konoha, após a vitória sobre Pain os moradores da vila haviam juntado as mãos e trabalhado juntos para resgatar o que sobrara.  
Levantaram tendas para abrigar a todos, nas maiores ficaram os feridos como ela Hinata que agora tentava dormir deitada sobre um fuuton que tinham arrumado para ela.  
Não estava mais correndo risco de vida só estava exausta.  
Mas por mais que cada célula de seu corpo estivesse cansada ela não podia dormir.  
Como poderia tudo que conhecia, todos os seus sonhos, tudo havia sido destruído

**Would you dance**  
_Você dançaria_  
**If I asked you to dance?**  
_Se eu te pedisse pra dançar?_  
**Would you run**  
_Você correria_  
**And never look back?**  
_E nunca mais olharia para trás?_  
**Would you cry**  
_Você choraria_  
**If you saw me cryin'**  
_Se me visse chorando?_  
**Would you save my soul tonight?**  
_Você salvaria a minha alma hoje à noite_

Um chakra conhecido ficou próximo se virou para olhar quem entrava, seu sorriso doce chocou-se com as feições fechadas de seu visitante, ele não estava feliz, mas pela primeira vez em sua vida ela não ligava nem um pouco para isso.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, a voz rouca que ele tinha quando não estava gritando e sim falando baixo exatamente como agora causou arrepios sucessivos pelo corpo da kunoichi fazendo-a ter uma crise de tosse.

- Cof... es-cof-tou sim cof N-naruto-kun cof...

- POIS NÃO... – ela lhe lançou um olhar repreendedor, oras! Aquilo era um "hospital"! – parece! –terminou voltando a falar baixo.

Um silêncio se fez entre os dois, Hinata virou o rosto para a abertura na barraca da onde dava para ver o céu, algumas estrelas se mostravam presentes como se zelassem por aqueles que haviam partido naquele dia, e Naruto continuou lá olhando para ela com os braços cruzados e uma expressão dura que ela nunca tinha visto no rosto dele.

- Você não vai se desculpar? – a voz dele se fez presente mais uma vez.

- Hã? – perguntou confusa após virar a cabeça para olhá-lo mais uma vez.

- Perguntei se não vai se desculpar. – repetiu um tanto quanto ácido.

- E... pelo que eu me desculparia? – ela não estava gostando daquilo, ele nunca falava daquele jeito com ninguém, principalmente com ela. Naruto era meio desligado e totalmente desprovido de sensibilidade, mas até ele sabia ser delicado com uma mulher, principalmente com uma mulher enfraquecida... Principalmente com uma mulher enfraquecida e que tinha declarado amor incondicional a ele há menos de 24 horas!

- Por arriscar a sua, a minha e a vida de toda a vila por um motivo idiota! Dattebayo! – ele fez um enorme esforço para não gritar, isso era bem claro graças às manchas vermelhas em seu rosto e o modo como ele fechava os punhos quase rasgando as palmas das mãos com as unhas.

As emoções em Hinata se espalharam em seu pequeno corpo em ondas de calor, a raiva se expandia assustadoramente. Seu rosto se tingiu de vermelho, péssimo sinal!

**Would you tremble**  
_Você tremeria _  
**If I touched your lips?**  
_se eu tocasse seus lábios?_  
**Would you laugh?**  
_Você sorriria?_  
**Oh please tell me this.**  
_Oh por favor me diga isso_  
**Now would you die**  
_Agora,Você morreria_  
**For the one you love?**  
_pela pessoa que você ama?_  
**Hold me in your arms tonight.**  
_Agarre me em seus braços esta noite_

- V-você e-está brincando comigo não é cof Naru-cof-to-kun? – ela estava gaguejando e tossindo ao mesmo tempo estava realmente muito nervosa, mas para a surpresa maior de Naruto, sua voz continuava suave, baixa e cálida como sempre. – V-você sempre cof cof cof f-fez cof isso! Arriscou cof s-sua vida p-elas cof pessoas s-sem p-perun-cof-tar para elas cof sem cof cof cof – ela pausou um pouquinho para respirar ele fez menção de falar mas Hinata estendeu a mão o impedindo – sem... perguntar a e-elas cof se... se elas queriam que você f-fizesse isso!– ela teve uma crise de tosse depois disso.

- Hinata... Calma... – ele se aproximou para ajudá-la, ele achou que ela tinha terminado, mas Hinata continuou a falar.

- E... E se v-você acha que meu cof motivo foi idiota... Acho que o Neji-ni-san tem razão... – ela afastou as mãos dele, e isso, em Naruto, doeu.

O silêncio se fez novamente, Hinata voltou a olhar para fora da barraca, dessa vez para esconder as lágrimas de mágoa e raiva que corriam livremente por seu rosto sem ela poder evitar.

Naruto continuou a observando a massa de cabelos negros azulados que cobria o fuuton, o ombro, o busto e que ele podia ver algumas pontas até a cintura. Seu olhar voltou para o rosto antes branco e depois vermelho e que agora estava rosado sinal de que ela estava se acalmando, apesar das lágrimas que ele podia ver molhar os cobertores.

Ele era um cara que pensava melhor sob pressão, pensando bem o único modo de fazê-lo pensar era sob pressão.

E, cara... uma garota chorando por causa dele era estar REALMENTE sob pressãonico modo de fazo pensava melhor sob das lzulados que cobria o fuuton, o ombro o busto !

Sua primeira reação foi meio que congelar, qual é, ele nunca tinha passado por aquilo! Claro que ele já tinha visto uma garota chorar na sua frente, a Sakura-chan sempre gostou bastante de chorar, a Tsunade-ba-chan também já tinha chorado na frente dele, mas nunca era por sua causa. Naruto nunca tinha dado motivos para nenhuma chorar...  
E o principal: Nenhuma delas tinha lhe dito que lhe amava. Que lhe amou desde que pôs os olhos nele.

Então porque que ele não fazia alguma coisa? Simplesmente porque ele estava muito ocupado pensando no quanto ela era bonita e no quanto ele era imbecil de não ter prestado devida atenção naquilo. Se ele era um idiota por estar pensando naquilo naquele momento? Um completo!

As lágrimas pararam de serem produzidas pelos olhos de Hinata, as que tinham manchado seu rosto tinham esfriado com o vento que vinha de fora.

**I can be your hero, baby.**  
_Eu posso ser o seu herói, baby_  
**I can kiss away the pain.**  
_Eu posso te beijar e a dor ir embora__  
_**I will stand by you forever.**  
_Eu vou esperar por você para sempre_  
**You can take my breath away.**  
_Você pode tirar o meu fôlego_

Naruto tinha ficado tanto tempo em silêncio que ela já palpitava que ele tinha ido embora. Era verdade que ela ainda podia sentir o perfume dele, mas não tinha energia o suficiente para sentir o chakra dele. Mas, a verdade era que se ele achava seu amor uma coisa idiota não se importava mais se ele estava ainda perto de seu leito ou não. Só queria adormecer e sonhar que aquele dia não tinha acontecido e de preferência que ele a amava.

Mas, para sua surpresa ou desespero, ela não soube muito bem definir, Naruto continuava ali.

Ele balançou a cabeça expulsando os pensamentos inúteis que o acometiam e tentou prender a atenção no momento presente se lembrando das palavras proferidas pela morena.

Então uma dúvida o intrigou: O que, que o Neji tinha a ver com a conversa?

- No que... – ela se virou para olhá-lo assustada, achava realmente que ele já tinha ido, e por um momento Naruto esqueceu o que ele tinha que falar, quando se virou os fios negros caíram sobre o rosto branco o iludibriando... Sério! Ele tinha que parar com isso! – Er... – sacudiu a cabeça de novo – No que o Neji tinha razão'ttebayo?...

Ela ficou um pouco em silêncio tentando descobrir no que ele estava falando, durante esse momento afastou os fios negros do rosto, inconsciente que um par de olhos azuis acompanhava seus movimentos tão casuais como se fossem sagrados.

- Ah... Isso... – ela finalmente se lembrou, seus olhos estavam tão tristes, Naruto sentiu algo se partir dentro dele, pelos Hokages! Porque ele estava se sentindo daquele jeito? – Ele disse que... – ela respirou fundo, parecia ser difícil dizer aquilo, mas ele somente esperou, seja lá o que fosse não era algo bom sobre ele, então ele merecia. – Disse que talvez... Você... Você não merecesse meu amor Naruto-kun.

Hinata observou atentamente as emoções aflorarem no rosto de Naruto, o rosto sempre rosado e queimado de sol se tornou branco, sem sangue algum, os orbes azuis se voltaram para suas sandálias ninja, o cenho se franziu e o lábio inferior foi mordido com força... Os olhos de Hinata também encontraram o chão, não agüentava mais olhar, o sofrimento dele doía demais estava arrependida não devia ter dito aquilo.

Se ela queria tanto ser sua heroína, lhe abrigar de todo mau, jamais o deixar sozinho, triste ou desamparado, achava melhor ver seus conceitos, porque até agora só tinha conseguido o fazer sentir decepção, raiva e tristeza. Que droga de heroína ela era afinal?!

**Would you swear**  
_Você juraría_  
**That you'll always be mine?**  
_Que você vai ser sempre minha?_  
**Would you lie?**  
_Você mentiria?_  
**Would you rub in mind?**  
_Passaria pela sua mente?_  
**Am I in too deep?**  
_Eu tenho sumido tão profundamente?_  
**Have I lost my mind?**  
_Eu tenho perdido minha mente?_  
**Well,I don't care you're here tonight.**  
_Bem, eu não me importo, você está aqui esta noite_

Depois da tristeza vinda com o choque que teve com as palavras da morena as engrenagens meio enferrujadas da cabeça de Naruto finalmente começaram a funcionar.  
Como assim, quando ele finalmente conseguia que alguém o enxergasse o olhasse e o respeitasse, o AMASSE sem nem mesmo perguntar. Cara ela tinha se apaixonado por ele quando ele nem era ninja, ele nem tinha precisado se graduar para receber o respeito dela imagina se tornar hokague!  
E agora quando tinha conseguido encontrar o que procurara por toda a vida alguém já queria lhe tirar?!

Ah... Mas, não ia ficar assim mesmo.

Tomado por alguma coisa, talvez raiva ele não soube muito bem dizer, Naruto caminhou decidido até Hinata apoiou as mãos ao lado do rosto dela a encurralando e foi aproximando seus rostos, sua respiração já se chocava com a dela que estava ofegante, os lábios estavam quase se tocando quando a dúvida bateu.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou franzindo o cenho e encarando os grandes e arregalados olhos brancos.

Ela ofegou e apertou fortemente os lençóis entre os dedos, do que diabos ele estava falando?

- P-porque o que? – perguntou com a voz abafada.

- Porque o Neji disse aquilo?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo, ele devolveu um sério. Ok então ele realmente queria saber.

Hinata se remexeu achando que ele ia sair de cima dela para ela falar, mas ele não se moveu um centímetro. Ok ele também não estava ajudando.

- Er... Chichiwe... – começou desconfortável – ele... ele achou q-que eu e o N-neji-ni-san talvez, deveríamos hum... n-os... nos casar...

- NANI DATTEBAYO?!

- Naruto-kun! Silêncio!

- Gomen... Mas, mas ele tentou te matar como o seu pai...

- Neji-ni-san não me odeia mais. E seria bom pro Clãn, se ele se casasse comigo seria uma enorme chance de acabarmos com a bouke...

- Sei... – ele bufou com raiva – mas, o que isso tem a ver comigo?

- Er... – ela tinha começado a corar, Naruto levantou uma sombrancelia, desconfia do que viria a seguir – N-naturalmente... Eu recusei.

- E o que isso tem de mais? – quis saber.

- O-oras Naruto-kun! E-ele quis saber o motivo! – ela umedeceu os lábios, Naruto se perguntou se ela não poderia parar com isso – O Ne-ji-ni-san não parece, mas é muito vaidoso, o xampu dele é mais caro que o meu! E-e eu o tinha recusado. Ele não gostou. – ela desviou o olhar para o peito dele tentando se acalmar, não foi uma boa idéia, o zíper da jaqueta estava todo aberto – então... Então ele veio falar comigo, a gente brigou e ele disse aquilo. – engoliu em seco e voltou a olhar para ele.

- Hum... Então... então foi isso... Ok – aí ele a beijou.

Não foi um beijo delicado, ele não estava muito feliz com ela.

Também não foi um beijo muito puro, o que ele podia fazer? Cada respiração dela parecia provocante para ele!

Então o ar acabou, ele abriu os olhos e encarou os delas fechados, levou os lábios até a orelha dela e falou bem baixinho.

- Não preciso de uma heroína, Hinata... Não quero você arriscando sua vida por mim nem por mais ninguém. Prometa que não vai fazer de novo.

- Desculpe... – respondeu ainda muito ofegante – Mas, não posso lhe prometer isso. Fizeram-me acreditar que o importante na vida é proteger quem a gente ama.

Ele voltou a olhar para ela, ela segurou o rosto dele com as mãos os acariciando.

- Quem disse isso era um idiota.

- Não, você não é não.

- Sou sim, não sabia o quanto estava ferindo os outros quando fazia isso.

- Que bom agora você não vai ser tão impulsivo.

Então ele voltou a beijá-la.

**I can be your hero, baby.**  
_Eu posso ser o seu herói, baby_  
**I can kiss away the pain.**  
_Eu posso te beijar e a dor ir embora__  
_**I will stand by you forever.**  
_Eu vou esperar por você para sempre_  
**You can take my breath away.**  
_Você pode tirar o meu fôlego_

Owari!

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Eu não deveria estar aqui, deveria estar fazendo nebulização ou estudando, porque estou com bronquite e tenho que passar numa prova pra um concurso, mas não... Eu tinha que ter essas pessoas intrometidas falando na minha cabeça, nee Naruto-kun? Nee Hinata-chan?**

**Hunft!**

**Reviews sim? **

**Ah e a música é Hero do Enrique Inglesias.**

**Ah desculpem se eles (principalmente a Hinata) estão OOC, é que muuuito difícil escrever com a Hinata.**

**Kisu no Kokoro  
**


End file.
